Coming Around
by Caithrine Glidewell
Summary: "Look, I'm sorry I hit you.I figured Aria might actually forgive me for it. If my dad had hit you…I wanted to get you out of there before you dug yourself into an even bigger hole...I'm on your side Mr. Fitz."-Mike Post 2x14,Mid 2x15 Mild spoilers 214/215
1. I'm On Your Side

"Mom and Dad can't even look at me," Aria laments as she peeks out Mike's window. "How am I supposed to show them how I feel if they won't even look me in the eyes."

"They'll come around, Aria. They listen to you, you know. All the stuff you say about it being real. They listen," Mike replies.

"Yeah, enough to believe that I believe it's true. Dad thinks Ezra has manipulated me into caring for him, like he's one of those creeps you hear about on CNN," Aria plops down on Mike's bed. It's been two days, and things haven't gotten any easier. She can't see Ezra, she can't get ahold of him. She feels utterly alone in all this. Except for Mike. "Hey, why are you so cool about all of this?"

Mike smiled, walking over next to where Aria sat on the bed, "Don't kill me, but… I've suspected for awhile."

Aria's head snapped up, "What? No you haven't!" Aria punched him on the arm.

"Hey, hey, I said don't kill me!" He threw his hands up in a gesture of surrender, "I, well, I'd heard the rumors from Noel, and it was right around the time you had dumped him. And you got, like, all defensive when I brought it up. And then Noel got kicked out of school, and… it seemed like something Allison would have done," Aria bowed her head. It seemed like that because it was. That was the point A had made by doing it. "After that I kinda felt like the rumor had to be true, and it had to be one of your friends. And then Mr. Fitz left and you started going to Hollis. I kinda put the pieces together. I even followed you there one day, and saw him walking you to class, holding your hand. I was sort of in denial for awhile," Mike fell silent, joining Aria on the side of his bed. "It was part of why I was so mad at you, when I was… you know, messed up. It didn't make sense but I hated you for having a relationship with him. Like… you were some sort of teachers pet. Just another reminder that you better than all of us, everyone's favorite."

"Its not like that Mike," Aria interjected.

"No, I know, I know. I mean, I know that now. I was pretty messed up then."

"But you better now. That's what matters," Aria rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeah… yeah." There was a moment of silence between them and they could hear Ella and Byron once again debating Aria and Ezra's 'situation'. Mike continued with his story just to block them out so Aria wouldn't have to listen, "And then the other day, after coffee, when we ran into him. There was a look on both your faces, and I guess I just knew. And I went to throw away your coffee and you got all close and you were whispering. When I came back it looked like he was about to cry," Mike cracked a half smile, even though it wasn't funny. He couldn't pinpoint what made him happy about that moment. It wasn't in the cruel way he had felt before the doctors and the meds. There was something genuine about it. "I only punched him so he would leave, so he wouldn't dig himself into a bigger hole. I knew that if something went really wrong, it would hurt you the worst."

Aria smiled, "I think all this psychiatrist stuff is rubbing off on you."

Mike laughed, "I'm just saying, I've had time to warm up to the idea. And Mom and Dad will too."

Aria gave a halfhearted smile and ruffled Mike's hair lightly, "I hope so, Mike."

"And in the meantime, my window is open to you anytime," He smiled.

"I might just have to take you up on that offer. If I can even get ahold of Ezra. I'm afraid to use my own phone."

"Hey I'd offer you mine, but Dad's combing through my phone bills too."

"Why is Dad looking at _your_ phone bills?" Aria asked.

"To make sure I _have _a phone bill. He's afraid I'll go back into zombie land," Mike joked.

"Hey, cute werewolf, remember?" Aria ruffled his hair again and they both laughed as he pushed her away.

Mike caught his dad the next morning just as he was about to go out the door, "Hey Dad, are you going into the office?"

"Uh, yeah. I have a faculty meeting and some papers to grade. Why bud?" Byron replied, pausing in the doorway.

"Can I tag along? I want to talk to the lacrosse coach at Hollis about my scholarship options. I figure I'm gonna have to get back on my game after these last few months if I want to keep playing."

Byron smiled at his son's effort, glad to see some of that light in his eyes again, to have him interested in the things he used to care about, "Sure, come on."

They both got out of the car when they arrived at Hollis, but Mike stopped his father after a moment, leaning over the hood of the car, "Hey dad?"

"Hmm?"

"You said you have a faculty meeting today? Mike asked, his brows furrowed in worry.

"Yes," Byron told him, confused.

"Just… don't kill Mr. Fitz, okay?"

Neither of them said anything else. Byron pointed mike in the direction of the athletic building. Mike found a stroke of luck when he passed a message board in the middle of a commons area with a bright yellow notice on it.

**Remember!**

**Faculty Meeting**

**All English Professors**

**Saturday, January 7, 2011 1 PM**

Mike checked his watch. 12:30. His dad would go to the meeting anytime.

Mike ducked into the athletic building and found the lacrosse coach. When he came out it was 1:50. He was cutting it close, but the English department was nearby. He slipped into the building to find the halls still abandoned, but he still took extra precaution not to pass his father's office, and slipped into the door labeled FITZ.

MIKE POV

I felt awkward standing in his office. I'd never really talked to Mr. Fitz, except for when my grades had started to slip, and then I'd just stormed out. I hadn't even really planned out what I would say. Mr. Fitz was going to be angry. Likely, I was the last person he would want to see, but I had to do something for Aria. Last time I'd seen her like this was right before she started dating Noel, which I guess I knew now probably had something to do with Fitz.

I looked around his office. On his desk sat a book I'd seen in Aria's room for awhile. I walked over and picked it up. Ivy Dunbar. I guess she'd gotten it back to him.

"Mike?" My head snapped up to see Mr. Fitz standing in the doorway. When our eyes met he closed the door. "One more Montgomery shows up in my office and I'll have full set." Mr. Fitz came over to his desk and pulled out a bottle of scotch and a glass from beneath it, "What do you want Mike?"

I looked at him with worry, "Did something happen with my Dad? During the faculty meeting."

He scoffed as he took a swallow from the glass of scotch, "Besides him giving me a death glare the entire time? No, nothing eventful."

Silence fell in the room and I tried to find my words and Mr. Fitz polished off his glass.

"Look, I'm sorry I hit you. I figured Aria might actually forgive me for it. If my dad had hit you… I wanted to get you out of there before you dug yourself into an even bigger hole."

He scoffed again as he poured himself another glass, "I've dug myself in pretty deep on my own."

I raised my eyebrows in agreement. "Can I have a glass?" I nodded to the one in his hand.

He laughed humorlessly, "I think your sister might kill me if I did."

I cracked a smile, "Your probably right," I bit my lip, falling sober again, "She's why I'm here. I haven't seen her this upset since Homecoming," He took a sip and raised his eyebrows in a 'tell me about it' gesture, "That was because of you, too, wasn't it?"

"Did you just come here to accuse me of something? Because I have had enough of that from your family for one week. So if you're here to make me feel worse about dating your sister, just leave." Mr. Fitz snapped.

"No. I'm sorry, Mr. Fitz. I came here to talk about Aria. She's in pieces," I winced myself at how she had looked this morning. I'd rarely ever seen her stay in bed past 10.

Mr. Fitz sighed, "I know. I got her message."

"So why haven't you called her back?" I yelled. I had to control myself. I wasn't here to get angry.

"I don't want her to get in more trouble."

"I know, I'm sorry. Meds don't always work perfectly," I sighed. "What I'm here to say is… she needs to see you. I can get her out of the house if you give me a message to pass on to her."

Ezra stayed silent for a moment before shaking his head and polishing off his second glass, "Teller her parents was supposed to be about not having to hide, not about having to sneak around more than ever," I didn't know what to tell him. I could see him now, see Aria this morning. I wished my parents could see this. Mr. Fitz pulled a sheet of paper off a message pad and wrote something down on it before folding it in half and scribbling Aria on the front, "You'll make sure she gets it?"

"I promise," I told him, taking the sheet of paper from him, "And I'm sorry again for the- uh…" I touched my lip and he touched his in the same place.

"Oh, yeah. It's alright," he gave me a weak smile and I smiled back.

"I'm on your side. Mr. Fitz."


	2. Light on the Other Side

ARIA POV

I walked into my room after dinner to find a small sheet of paper folded on my pillow. I picked it up cautiously; worried it might be from A, but quickly recognized the handwriting my name was scribbled in. A smile broke on my lips and I quickly flipped it open.

_I hate not being able to see you. 10 pm, my place?_

_ I love you so much. –E_

I smiled as I recognized my own words on the paper before I saw a flicker out of the corner of my eye. I looked up to see Mike leaning against my doorway with a smile. My smile widened as I laughed, "How did you do this?"

"It doesn't matter. I figured I owed you one for punching him."

I ran over and hugged him and we both laughed again. I pulled back and looked at the note again, letting it sink in.

"I'll keep Mom and Dad distracted. You can take the window," Mike told me, nodding in the general direction of his room.

I hugged him a again, "Thank you!"

"Okay! Enough with the hugging," Mike pushed me off and I ruffled his hair in return until he batted me away, both of us laughing. I needed this.

"Okay, I left some music on and my door is locked. Just make sure they don't try to go in before they go to bed. I'll be back before midnight," I told Mike.

"I got it." Mike said shortly.

"And call me if anything goes wrong. I'll come back," I told him for the tenth time.

"Just get out the window Aria, before I push you out," Mike joked.

"Okay, Okay," I smiled softly, "Thank you for this."

"Just don't screw anything up, okay."

I pushed him, "You are such a pain."

"You need me."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going. I'll be back before midnight. Make sure the alarm is off."

Mike rolled his eyes back at me, "Go!"

"Okay!" I stepped out of the window and made my way towards the ground.

I call a cab and pull up outside Ezra's apartment complex in 10 minutes. I use my key to get in the building and knock on Ezra's door on the third floor.

He opens it and neither of us say anything or even smile. For a moment we just look at each other, taking each other in before his hand touches my cheek and he pulls me in for a soft kiss. I revel in it. It had been over a month since I'd been with him like this. Since I'd been with him really at all. I felt his lips soft and warm on mine and I was home.

I stepped inside and laid my head on his chest. His knocked the door closed before wrapping his arms tight around me, pressing his lips into my hair. This moment reminded me so much of my first time at his apartment so many months ago, when my family was falling apart and the only comfort I could find was him.

For a long time we just stood there, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Ezra?" I whispered.

"Hmm," his breath saturated my hair, the warmth filling me from head to toe.

"I love you," I was on the border of crying.

He pulled away, looking me in the eyes, "I love you, too. Always. No matter what happens."

"We'll make it through Ezra. They'll come around; I know they will." I promised, sounding almost pleading.

"Aria…" Ezra began to shake his head.

"No Ezra. My brother is already on our side. He believes in us. And I can tell by the way my mother talks, she wants to believe. Ezra we can make it through this." I promised, gripping his arms tightly.

Ezra sighed, running his hands down his face and moving towards the couch, "Telling your parents was supposed to be about more freedom for us. Now… now we're more in the dark than ever."

"It's just a tunnel Ezra. There's light on the other side. I believe we can come out of this ok," I sat down next to him, stroking his face. I kissed him lightly on the nose and offered him a smile.

MIKE POV

I could hear Mom and Dad downstairs debating Aria and Mr. Fitz's relationship _again_. Dinner had been almost completely silent. Dad had asked me how it went with the Hollis lacrosse coach and the 3 minutes of empty conversation it had produced, the meal had consisted of everyone focusing very avidly on their food and Aria throwing glances at our parents hoping to get something aside from their cold disapproval.

I didn't think that our parents had talked about anything else since that afternoon.

I made my way downstairs and took a deep breath before stepping into the room to interrupt their conversation.

"Oh, Mike," Ella sighed, looking at me, "We'd thought you'd gone to bed."

"Can I ask you guys for something. And you're gonna think I'm crazy, and you're gonna lash out, but I really need you to listen to me," I spat out quickly.

"What is it Mike?" Mom asked, a concerned look on her face.

I took a deep breath and said it quickly before I could lose my nerve. "Invite Mr. Fitz over for dinner again."

"What?" My father boomed.

"No, listen to me. Just have him over again. Give yourself a chance to see them as a couple-"

"No, not going to happen. Do you have any idea what he's done?"

"That's the problem, Dad. You're still looking at him as her teacher," I yelled back.

"What else are we supposed to see him as?" Mom demanded.

"Her boyfriend. I've seen him that way for weeks. He really loves her. You have to see-"

"Wait, weeks?" Dad cut me off. "How long have you known about this?"

"I've suspected for a few weeks, but-"

"But nothing. Mike, why didn't you tell us?" Mom asked.

"I was messed up at the time, and… She looked really happy. I didn't want to screw that up."

The room fell silent, everyone looking down. I decided to break in before they sent me to my room, "Just think about it please. Meet them as a couple, not teacher and student."

"Go to your room, Mike."

I nodded and left. I'd done my best. All I could do now was wait.


	3. Author's note

I accidentally uploaded the wrong document for the last chapter. Sorry! I went back and fixed it so please go back and read chapter 2!

~Caithrine


	4. To Give Us a Chance

ARIA POV

Late the next morning, I heard a knock on my door. When I didn't get up to open in, my mom stuck here head in.

"Can I come in?" I closed my book and sat up straight on my bed, and my mom came in, closing the door behind her. She came in and sat on the edge of my bed by my feet. "We need to talk."

I sighed, "Listen mom, if you're here to say something about Ezra-" I didn't want to hear any more talk of how he had 'abused power' or how he should have been more responsible. _I_ was the one who dragged _him_ into this.

"No, no," Ella cut me off. There was a pause as I anticipate what she might say. If it wasn't about Ezra then it was about me, but it was all connected somehow. "I think… we, your father and I… may have judged him too harshly."

This caught me off guard. "Where is this coming from?"

My mom sighed, brushing her hair away from her face and turning to face me more, "This shouldn't have happened. You understand that right?"

"I know, mom. But-"

"Hold on, Aria. This shouldn't have happened, but it did. And… he's _not_ your teacher anymore," I looked at her confused. I wasn't sure where she was going with this. "And we need to start seeing this that way."

"What do you mean, mom?" I asked.

She let out a heavy breath, "We need to let ourselves see him as your… boyfriend. _Not_ your teacher."

A smiled played on my lips, "What made you change your mind?"

My mom smiled slightly too, "Your brother," This made me smile wider. "We want to have Ezra over for dinner. To give us a chance to see the two of you as a… couple?"

"Really? Mom!" I jumped on her, hugging.

"Hold on," She cautioned, pushing me back for a second, "This is going to be hard for your father. We need to set some ground rules."

"Anything," I promised.

_**a/n: its super short. I'm sorry!**_


End file.
